Trinity: The Station
by TheOrderofTrinity
Summary: Following the events of Ripper, the Curator and Kara visit The Stationmaster and The Warden
1. Chapter 1

The Curator took hold of Kara's hand and they stepped out of the TARDIS. It was night time outside now. In the distance Kara could hear the sound of a train coming towards them.

"Where is that noise coming from?" Kara asked.

"There's a train coming for us." The Curator replied.

"But there are no tracks." Kara said.

Before Kara could speak again her surroundings began to blur. She could still see The Curator smiling at her. The noise of the train was getting louder and louder.

"What's happening?" Kara shouted.

Moments later everything became clear and she and the Curator were standing in the passageway of a train carriage.

"We may as well take a seat." The Curator said opening the door to one of the compartments.

Inside it was as an old train would have been a long time before she was born. She sat down in one of the comfortable brown leather chairs and the Curator sat opposite her. She looked out of the window, everything outside was a blur.

"Where are we?" Kara asked.

"The Stationmaster's TARDIS works a little differently to mine. He puts it down in a safe location. From there he can send a train up to three hundred years in either the past or the future," he reaches inside his pocket and takes out his sonic screwdriver, "We are currently 246 years away from the Station. It'll take about twenty minutes to reach it."

"This is amazing." Kara replied.

"The Stationmaster certainly has his quirks." the Curator replied.

He took out a piece of paper from his inside pocket. It looked to Kara as though he was writing something on it with the screwdriver.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked.

"I'm sending the Warden a message telling him to come to the Station as soon as he can. This is psychic paper. The message will appear on his psychic paper and he'll know where to come."

"You lot really are full of surprises." Kara said.

The Curator laughed, "You really have no idea."

They talked about little things for the next twenty minutes until the train began to slow.

"Looks like we're here." The Curator said standing. He opened the door for Kara, "I'd like you to meet my friends."

Kara stood and walked into the corridor. She walked to one of the carriages doors and opened it before stepping out onto the platform. As soon as the Curator had followed off the train began to pull away.

"Oh my." Kara said as she looked around the station. There was a single building on the long platform. There were snowballs the size of fists laying on the ground. Kara knew she should be cold but she wasn't at all.

"Welcome to the Station." the Curator said.

"This is amazing." Kara replied.

A little girl appeared in front of them, Kara jumped when she saw her.

"Where did she come from?" Kara asked.

"I am the TARDIS interface," The little girl said, "Welcome back Curator. By scanning historical files I can see that you are Lieutenant Kara Grant. History has you recorded as being dead."

"Hello." Kara replied, completely unsure of what to say.

"The Stationmaster is not here at the moment. I have sent him a message to him to let you him know you are here. The Warden is currently on his way on a train, he will be here in three minutes and twenty two seconds. Can I get either of you something to drink?"

"No thank you," The Curator replied.

"Very well. Please feel free to go inside whenever you are ready. If either of you need anything please call for me." the girl said.

As she vanished Kara turned to the Curator, "Wow, this place really is amazing! Can all TARDIS' do that?"

"They can. The Stationmaster tends to use the interface when he's travelling alone, something must have happened to his companion. The Warden never uses his, then again his TARDIS is always full of people, he loves an audience." the Curator said with a smile.

Kara sat down on one of the benches on the platform. The Curator sat next to her. Kara rested her head on his shoulder, "I wake up every morning and I wonder to myself how can he top what he showed me yesterday, but every day you do."

"I aim to please." the Curator replied, "How are you holding up after the Jack incident?"

"I'm fine. To be honest when Strax and Jenny turned up I started to enjoy myself a little! Fighting back like that was exhilarating!" she replied with a smile.

"Believe it or not I know that feeling. When I first entered the Time War I was nothing like I am now. I was young, impulsive, didn't listen and thought war was exciting. It didn't take me long to realise how wrong I was. I agree that destroying the enemy can be exhilarating. I was too impulsive though, you commanded your own squads, you must have had soldiers like that. Then the Stationmaster and the Warden managed to turn me around, that and the Event, well after something like that. It changed us all. Helped to make me who I am now." he said with a chuckle.

Kara ignored the part about the Event, he'd tell her if he was ready, "I can't imagine you were ever like that."

"I can't imagine you were. You seem like you were a much better soldier than I was." the Curator replied.

"I've been reading about the Time War, it sounded horrific. I remember hearing about it in school, but they didn't really tell us what had actually happened."

"It was on course for universal destruction. If the Doctor hadn't stopped it when he did." The Curator paused for a moment, looking out into the thick fog that surrounded the station, "I doubt very much any of us would be left."

They both looked up as another train appeared at the station and began to slow.

"Time for you to introduce me to one of your friends." Kara said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

They both stood up and walked towards the train. As it stopped the door opened and out stepped the Warden. Kara noticed, like the Curator, the Warden wore a suit. He was very tall and had and had a kind look to him.

The Curator and Warden greeted each other with a hug.

"It's good to see you." The Curator said.

"You too my friend." the Warden replied.

"Warden I would like to introduce you to Kara Grant, Kara this is the Warden." the Curator said with a huge smile.

"It's so wonderful to meet you, I've heard so much about you." Kara said holding out her hand. The Warden took her hand and shook it before kissing her hand.

"Wonderful to meet you too Kara. I hope I can live up to anything he may have said." The Warden replied.

"You really are a smooth bastard aren't you?" the Curator replied with a chuckle, "So my friend where is your entourage?"

"I've left my travelling companions on the planet New Vegas, I thought they could do with some fun. I left then with enough money to gamble and enjoy themselves with than they could spend in all of your lifetimes."

As he finished speaking another train pulled up. Moments later The Stationmaster got off. He wasn't like Kara had expected at all. He wore a camouflage cap and jacket with a plain T-shirt under it. Unlike the other two Time Lords he had a goatee beard.

"You all beat me here!" the Stationmaster said.

"We haven't been here long." the Curator replied.

"Oh good. Well even if you had, I've just been to see Johnny Cash's first ever gig so it wouldn't matter even if you had been." the Stationmaster replied with a smile.

The Curator and Warden both greeted their friend.

"And who is this?" he asked.

"Stationmaster this is Kara Grant, she's been travelling with me." the Curator said, "Kara this is the Stationmaster."

"About bloody time he took someone else travelling with him. I'm so very pleased to meet you." the Stationmaster replied.

"Likewise." Kara replied, "It's fantastic to meet both of you."

"So what brings you here?" the Stationmaster asked.

"It's not good," the Curator said, "The Messenger is dead."

"What?!" the Stationmaster exclaimed.

"How?" the Warden asked.

"It's a long story," the Curator said, "and a worrying one."

"Come inside," the Stationmaster replied, "The library is far more comfortable that here."

As they walked towards the Station door, Kara watched the three friends. She could immediately see the bond that held them together. She'd seen it many times before with soldiers.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara sat in a large leather chair in the library in the Station. The room reminded her of the console room aboard the Curator's TARDIS. The Curator sat next to her and the Warden opposite her. She was trying to take everything in, but there was so much to see. The Stationmaster walked into the library holding a bottle of some kind of green drink and four glasses. He handed each of them a glass before pouring Kara a glass first.

"What is this? I've never seen anything like it!" Kara said.

The Curator and Warden gave a little chuckle.

"This Kara is a drink called Chroonhal. It's from Gallifrey. This is one of the only bottles left in the known universe. We always drink this when we get together. The closest thing to it on Earth is probably whiskey." the Stationmaster replied.

Kara lifted the glass to her nose and smelled the drink. It was very sweet and delicate.

"Don't let the smell fool you," the Warden said, "It's very very strong."

"I think I'll be able to handle it," Kara replied, "I've had the home brew some of the sergeant's used to make and you could clean an engine with that stuff." she laughed.

As the Stationmaster sat down he poured himself a glass before putting the cap back on the bottle and placing it on the table next to him.

"Firstly I'd like to make a toast to new friends," the Stationmaster said, "Kara I'm glad you've been brought into our unorthodox family. We always need good people and Curator certainly needed a good person to keep him in line."

"Here here!" the Warden said.

"And also I'd like to make a second toast to the Messenger. He may have been an irritable angry old bastard, but he was a good man to have at your back." he downed his drink in one as he finished speaking. The Curator and Warden both did the same with their drinks.

Kara downed her drink too. Her eyes widened as it hit the back of her throat and the burn all the way down to her stomach was unlike anything she had experienced in her life. She coughed but no sound came out. The Time Lords all chuckled to themselves, they'd seen this before many times.

"Are you okay?" the Curator asked.

"Water." Kara managed to say.

Moments later the TARDIS interface appeared with a glass of water for her which she downed quickly.

"Wow that's got a kick." she said with a laugh once she had composed herself.

"Another?" the Stationmaster asked with a grin.

Kara nodded, "Yes please, I'll just sip this one."

"So to business." The Warden said.

The Curator took a sip from his second glass and took a deep breath, "The Tzeraat again. They brought back Jack the Ripper, while we were dealing with him they murdered the Messenger."

"How did they get to him? I thought he only left that place of his on rare occasions." The Warden replied.

"They got to him in his workshop. When we got there one of the Tzeraats was still there." Kara said.

"But how did it get in?" the Stationmaster said, "I thought only the nine of us could get in there."

"There are two possibilities I can think of," The Curator replied, "Either he let it in or one of the others is working with them."

The Library went silent.

"Surely none of them would help them to kill one of us?" the Warden said.

"You're forgetting about the Keeper. He did say he'd make us pay for not letting him die on Gallifray." the Stationmaster replied.

"He's not capable of murder though surely?" the Warden replied.

"You're forgetting the time he pulled a gun on me after he started a fight with me and lost," the Curator replied, "If you two hadn't come back when you did, I'd be dead."

"I can't help but think that what happened with us was a distraction while they got to him." Kara replied.

"I hate to be the one who sounds uncaring, but did he manage to get all the boxes?" the Stationmaster said, "Remember they're our most important goal at the moment."

"There are two left to find." the Curator said.

"I have leads on one of them." The Warden said.

"Do we know where the other is?" the Stationmaster asked.

"No but I did download all of his hard drives. You know the Messenger, he had to keep hard copies of everything." The Curator said taking his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket.

"This regeneration did have a habit of being quite forgetful," The Warden said, "I told him he should be keeping copies of everything."

"If there is any information about it at all, it's on here." the Curator said holding out his hand.

Suddenly the small hand of the TARDIS interface appeared and took the device out of his hand, taking the Time Lord by surprise.

"I will download all of the Messenger's files." the little girl said before turning and walking into the console room.

"If there is information on there," the Stationmaster said, "I'll volunteer to go find it."

"Kara and I don't mind going for it." the Curator replied.

The Stationmaster looked at his friend in silence. Kara could tell something was wrong without anything being said.

"You're not going to start this again are you?" the Stationmaster asked.

"No I was just thinking..." the Curator said.

"I know what you were thinking. You can't treat me like some kind of doll that will break under pressure. I've had my last regeneration, I'm not dying." he said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it." the Curator said.

"Good. Remember Kara doesn't have any regenerations but you'd never think of telling her she couldn't go anywhere dangerous because of it.?"

Kara looked over at the Warden who looked as uncomfortable as she felt.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I'm just enjoying taking Kara to new places." the Curator said.

"Good," the Stationmaster said with a smile, "Then it's settled, if there is any information on your sonic, then I'll check it out."

"If and it is a big if, if the Keeper is helping the Tzeraat, do you think we should warn the others?" The Warden asked.

"I think this is something that should stay between the three of us," the Curator replied, "What if it's more than just one of us working for him and we tip them off?"

"That's a good point," The Stationmaster said, "We'll have to try and keep a closer eye on the others."

"Stationmaster, we haven't been in a room with the all the others for nearly 45 years. I have no idea where most of them even are!" The Warden said.

"Then the Curator is right, we keep this between ourselves for now. We should all try to at least get a fix on the Keeper." the Stationmaster said.

"I'll send words out with my contacts." the Curator said.

"Are you sure?" the Warden asked.

The Curator finished his drink, "I am. Lets face it, no one finds other people quite like Serena Targer."

"Just make sure she doesn't steel your TARDIS again." the Stationmaster replied with a chuckle, the Warden joined in.

"I get the feeling I'm missing a very funny story?" Kara said with a smile.

"I'll tell you all about her when we get back to the TARDIS," the Curator said to her, "If we're going to have to meet her I'd better warn you all about her."

"I can't wait!" Kara replied.

"Another question, when we do go into the Time Bubble, who are we going to take with us? I was thinking because of her background as a soldier Kara could be very useful." the Curator said.

"I may be able to bring along some of my companions too." the Warden replied.

"There's definitely strength in numbers." the Stationmaster said.

"I was thinking of asking Madame Vastra and her companions if they would come with us. They helped me to save Kara. Vastra said to me to tell you, you both have an alliance with her."

"That's good help to have," The Warden said, "To meet her would be quite the honour. She's a legend in any time."

As the Warden finished speaking the TARDIS interface walked back into the room and handed the Curator his sonic screwdriver.

"The Messenger had 10,793 different files. 983 files about the object you are seeking. I believe I have located the location where the Messenger planned to go in order to find the device." the little girl said.

"It's a good enough place to start." the Stationmaster said.

"Could you really be going to the bubble soon?" Kara asked.

"It will still be some time, but yes." the Curator replied.

"But we need to get this trouble finished here first." the Warden said.

"We need to go from here as we discussed and locate the Keeper." the Stationmaster added.

"But we do have one thing we need to do before we part ways. The Messenger's body is back on my TARDIS."the Curator said.

"We should go back to where all this first stared, give him a send off." the Warden said.

"Well then I suggest we all reconvene there?" the Stationmaster said.


	3. Chapter 3

The Curator sat staring out of the window on one of the Statiomaster's trains as he and Kara travelled back to their TARDIS.

"Penny?" Kara asked.

The Curator turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"It's a saying, penny for your thoughts."

He chuckled, "There are many and varied thoughts going through my head right now. I promised the Stationmaster I wouldn't do that any more and yet I did it again without thinking."

"You just want to keep your friend safe." Kara replied.

"I do but it's like he said I wouldn't even think about taking you with me into a situation like that and you have no regenerations. Look at what's happened to you already."

Kara smiled, "You already saved me when we first met. I can take care of myself, so can the Stationmaster."

"So where do you want to go next?" the Curator asked changing the subject.

"I thought we had to go and see this Serena Targer?" Kara replied.

The Curator groaned, "She can wait just until we've been somewhere fun."

"Is she really that bad?"

"The first time I met her I was travelling with my wife. She's a bounty hunter and a damn good one too. She's made a lot of enhancement to her body. One of the many things she can do is interface with any computer system at all. She managed to break into the TARDIS and take it. Sarah and I managed to steal a vortex manipulation device from a museum and take it back. The next time we met we had to work together to catch the most vile man I have ever met. If you can think of a crime there is a very good chance that he has committed it. We left as allies, but she could always be a problem. She can wait."

"But can she find the Keeper?" Kara asked.

"If anyone can find him then she can. I loathes me to say this, but she is the best. Anyway where do you want to go?"

Kara thought for a moment before giving him a big smile, "Somewhere that you've never been before." she replied.

The Curator was impressed with the reply, "Somewhere new it is then."

As the train arrived at it's destination the Curator helped Kara down from the locomotive carriage. The Curator looked at his watch.

"How long have we been gone?" Kara asked.

"Ten minutes by the look of it." the Curator replied. He took Kara's hand and they walked back into the TARDIS.

The Curator walked up to the TARDIS console and began to type in the coordinates.

"So where did it all begin?" Kara asked, "Where is it that we're going?"

"After the Doctor told me what he was going to do I raced back to the unit as fast as I could. After I'd landed all I did was shout a place and a date far away from where we were and told them they had to head there straight away. That's where we're going."

"Where was it?"

"The Moors on Earth. All I said was the year 1800. I arrived first on new years day and waited. Over the next five months the others all arrived. It's where the Keeper told us that he'd make me pay for not giving him the choice to die with the others on Gallifrey."

"But the others didn't die." Kara said.

"We didn't know that back then. Other than the Messenger none of the others know other than the three of us."

As he finished speaking he brought the TARDIS to life. The bolts of lightening fired down from the ceiling to the console.

…...

The Warden and the Stationmaster both stood on the Moors waiting for the Curator and Kara to arrive.

"This is certainly a blast from the past." the Warden said.

"It doesn't seem that long ago at all does it. 500 years really isn't a long time at all is it?" the Stationmaster replied.

"It certainly wasn't for the Curator." The Warden replied.

"Does he ever mention it to you?" the Stationmaster asked.

"Once. We were keeping our heads down as a group of Daleks passed us, about a year ago. He said that even though he was in stasis for all that time, he was having flashes. Like memories of what the Tzeraat were doing to him while they had him."

"At least we found him." the Stationmaster replied.

"You know he doesn't mean to annoy you when he says things about dangerous missions. Being at the end of your regenerations for the first time in all of our lives has suddenly made us aware of time. You helped to make him who he is today, he cares too much, you know that."

"I know. Remember you've had as much input into him as I have."

The Warden chuckled, "The price we pay for taking a rookie soldier under our wing."

"We're not soldiers any more."

"Yes we are. We just don't have ranks any more." the Warden replied.

"If for some reason I don't make it into the Time Bubble you will still go won't you?" the Stationmaster asked.

"Don't talk like that." the Warden replied, "It's always been the three of us and that's not going to change, no matter what."

"The Order of Trinity," the Stationmaster said, "We'll never be free of that name."

"We need it, it helps remind us of what we did."

"I don't think we'll ever forget that. I still have nightmares about that day. Have you ever told anyone you've travelled with about the Event?"

The Warden shook his head, "No. Where would I even begin? We wiped out an entire race, there's no way to sugar coat that."

"We did what we had to." the Stationmaster replied.

"I know. For what it's worth, I still have nightmares about it as well." the Warden replied.

As he finished speaking they all heard the noise of the Curator's TARDIS arrive. Moments later the doors opened and Kara walked out followed by the Curator who carried the Messenger's body wrapped in a white cloth. The Stationmaster and Warden had already created a pyre and the Curator placed the body on there.

"He may have been an old bastard but he didn't deserve this." the Curator said as he stood next to his friends.

"I remember when he was assigned to our unit. He had a much younger face but he was still at heart that same cranky old man." The Stationmaster said.

"Here's to our brother, taken from us to soon." The Warden said.

"Here here." The Curator and Stationmaster said together.

The Stationmaster took his laser screwdriver out of his pocket, "See you on the other side old friend."

The Stationmaster fired the screwdriver at the pyre and it erupted into flames.

…...

The Muse sat alone on the banks of the river Seine in 1902. She had kept to herself a lot since the 9 Time Lords had gone their separate ways. She had travelled with the occasional companion. The last of which, Liam, had just left her to live his life. She laid back on the ground and looked up at the stars, trying to decide where she would go next.

"Muse is that you?"

The Muse sat up, startled. She calmed as she saw the Keeper walking up to her. She stood but took a step backwards.

"I haven't seen you in hundreds of years. Your face is different, yet it's obviously you Keeper." Muse replied.

"The same with you. I know what I said the last time I saw you all but I am here as a friend. After all this time I hold no ill feelings to any of you any more." the Keeper replied. "I didn't even know you were here. I was just walking when I saw you."

"What do you want?" the Muse asked.

"I thought we could catch up, come, walk with me."

The Muse looked at him for a moment. The knife in the back of her belt there in case she needed it.

Half an hour later they were both walking and laughing with each other.

"So how many regeneration's have you had?" the Muse asked.

"Eight so far, you?" the Keeper replied.

"Four, I'm doing well." the Muse said.

The Keeper reached into his pocket and took out a small circular device with two prongs on each side.

"Have you ever seen one of these before?" Keeper asked handing her the device.

"No what is it?" the Muse asked.

"Press the button in the middle. It's quite a unique little trinket."

As the Muse pressed the button the little device came to life.

"Ouch!" the Muse yelped. Suddenly the prongs on each side buried themselves into her hand. Eight needles came out of the bottom and inserted themselves into the palm of her hand.

"Keeper what the hell is this?" the Muse asked trying to pull it off her hand.

"Don't struggle, it'll come off when it's done." he replied darkly.

"Done what?"

"Taken your regenerations." he replied with a smile.

She fell to her knees, the pain coursing through her body. She watched through her skin as golden regeneration energy surged down her body and into the small device.

"It was a gift from those I work with. They tried to use it on the Curator once, when they had him captive, but it would appear once you have unlimited regenerations things like this won't work. But the Tzeraat managed to get it working all the same. I'll get the Warden last, make the Stationmaster and Curator watch as I take his life and then gut him in front of them."

As the last of the Muse's regeneration energy left her, the device let go and fell to the ground.

"Keeper why?" she said as she struggled to get to her feet.

He bent down and picked up the device, "To make your energy my own. And my name is no longer the Keeper, it's the Wrath."

He took a hunting blade from his jacket and stabbed it into her stomach before twisting the blade.

"That's for siding with the Stationmaster and his lackeys, when you should have sided with me."


End file.
